


Why Sho and Jun do no fanservice with each other

by n0tab00



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0tab00/pseuds/n0tab00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reason for the lack of Sho and Jun fanservice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sho and Jun do no fanservice with each other

They would notice.  
He cringed as flashes of fan concert reports flew in his mind.  
The kyaaing. The speculations. The truth.  
They would notice.  
But that won't do. The risk was too high. Too high.  
They would notice.  
He would lose everything. No way. He couldn't have that.  
It'd be better if they don't see. Don't notice. Don't know.  
He won't touch. Won't hug. Won't kiss.  
Because he loves. He protects. He wants forever.  
For that he'd stay away. The stage is taboo, but that's okay.  
For he owns his heart. Always.


End file.
